


За гранью разумного

by He_Xuan



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha, Отблески Этерны
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Horror, Mystery, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-08 14:51:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17983190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/He_Xuan/pseuds/He_Xuan
Summary: По заявке: "К Арно-младшему во снах приходит Арно-старший."





	За гранью разумного

* * *

Арно плохо помнил отца. Сначала был слишком мал, а потом отец уже умер. Он помнил похороны, помнил жутко мрачного Ли, который держал под руку мать, хмурого Эмиля. Помнил, что ничего не понимал, и никак не мог взять в толк – как так, отец приехал, но его больше нет и Арно его не увидит? В Сэ не затрагивали до этого тему смерти, и Арно было сложно воспринять случившееся. Это потом стало ясно, когда ему объяснили менторы.

Менторы – потому что Ли строго-настрого запретил упоминать тему отца при матери, Эмиль поморщился и отмазался «потом сам узнаешь». А сам Ли… да ну его. Хотя ладно, и так ясно, ему пришлось нелегко – свалившийся графский титул, фальшивые соболезнования родственников и знакомых отца, служба… Но, вообще, все это уже давно в прошлом. А если в прошлом, то почему?..

\- Почему я, если я тебя даже не помню? – Арно сразу догадался, что спит, потому что узнал отца. Тот выглядел как в свой последний приезд – Арно было шесть, и он носился по дому с расспросами, когда же в ворота въедет отцовская свита и он сам, - алые с золотом одежды, светлые растрепанные быстрой ездой волосы.

Не то что бы Арно часто снились странные сны. Он вообще не обращал на сны особого внимания и часто забывал их после пробуждения. Но в последнее время отец начал сниться постоянно.

Граф Савиньяк сидел за столом в Сэ, Арно сразу узнал – большой зал, где они обычно обедали, массивный стол из темного дерева, накрытый на четверых.

\- Почему четыре? – глупый вопрос, отец его, может, вообще не видит. Просто их же пять – ну, было пять…

\- Потому что я жду еще троих.

От внезапного осознания и нахлынувшего затем чувства ужаса, Арно проснулся.

Оказалось, он проснулся от того, что его окатили ведром холодной воды. Грубый дриксенский уже который день резал Арно слух, но. что поделаешь. Лучше строить из себя полного идиота и виконта «Зэ», который не имеет отношения к маршалам Савиньякам, чем то, что с ним могут сделать, если попадутся военачальники поумнее.

Но сейчас Арно больше заботили не возможные дальнейшие допросы, а то, что во сне сказал отец. Да, это всего лишь сон. Но… точно ли «всего лишь»? Отец не уточнял, кого – троих. В смысле, разумеется, что Арно подумал первым делом про семью, но, быть может, тот имел в виду других людей? Почему-то Арно упорно думалось на Ли среди прочих, и от этого становилось особенно жутко и паршиво.

И хотелось предупредить, хоть как-то донести, но, во-первых, Ли не поверит, а в остальном – донесешь тут, как же… Арно смутно разобрал, что, кажется, маршал Бруно вернулся в ставку и хочет допросить пленных.

Чудесное начало дня.

 

* * *

Плен позади, и кошки с ним, а вот сны, как назло остались. А тут еще началось странное в самой талигойской армии, с этими бесноватыми и с Ли и Эмилем.

«Он словно здесь, а словно уже и нет», - сказал Эмиль как-то раз, а теперь Арно снова никак не мог отделаться от этой мысли. Потому что недавно во сне снова видел ждущего за пустым столом в Сэ отца.

А Лионель совсем с ума сошел – умудрился себе вены резать, чтобы экспериментировать, видите ли. А еще эта Гизелла-выходец. А еще опасность покушения какого-нибудь бесноватого или просто противника Лионеля. А еще, а еще…

Арно бессильно выругался. Мистическая путаница никогда не была его сильной стороной и, если уж на то пошло, он и не хотел с подобным связываться.

Но… что-то где-то происходило. Что-то начиналось. Потому что отец сидел и ждал, всегда просто сидел и ждал, не двигаясь. А вчера начал поднимать голову, словно кто-то приближался к двери в зал.

И Арно понятия не имел, что с этим делать и как противостоять тому, природу чего сам не понимаешь. И упорно не хотел признаваться, что ему страшно при мысли о том, что, когда отец поднимет голову, он может посмотреть и на него тоже.


End file.
